Five World Chronicles (FanFiction Crossover Series)
Four World Warriors is an action-paced, adventure, anime, romance and drama FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of D.Gray-man, Fairy Tail and Sword Art Online verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (Year 2019-2020). It is also rated T. Overview TBA Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Allen Walker **Timcanpy *Kirito **Yui *Yuichiro Hyakuya **Asuramaru *Lenalee Lee *Asuna *Shinoa Hiiragi *Team Allen **Kanda Yu **Lavi Bookman Jr. **Arystar Krory III **Miranda Lotto **Timothy Hearst **Noise Marie **Link Howard *Leafa **Shiro *Lisbeth *Silica **Pina *Klein *Sinon *Agil *Shinoa Squad **Mikaela Hyakuya **Yoichi Saotome **Shiho Kimizuki **Mitsuba Sangu Allies *Archangels **Komui Lee **Bak Chang **Bookman **Johnny Gill **Cross Marian **Froi Tiedoll *Makoto Narumi Antagonists *Eizen *Creda *Kane *Crowley Eusford **Horn Skuld **Chess Belle Locations Earth North America Canada * Mexico *Mexico City United States of America *New Jersey *New York City *Texas ** *Washington, D.C. Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany *Berlin Greece *Athens Italy * Russia * Asia China *Shanghai India *Himalayas Japan *Tokyo South America Brazil * Africa Egypt * Kenya * Oceania Australia * Antartica Terminology Innocence: Also known as Anti-Akuma Weapon (Literally meaning "Versus Akuma Weapon") when invoked by an Accommodator and as the Crystal of God by those who first used it seven thousand years ago, is a mysterious material and the power source that drives the Black Order and Archangels. Innocence is also the weapon that Exorcists use to defeat and purify Akuma. *'Equipment Type': The most common form Innocence takes. Innocence of this type typically takes the form of an otherwise common item which, through a special forging process, has had the shard of Innocence of an Accommodator merged with it. Despite being the most common, equipment type Innocence is often the most difficult to control, as the Accommodator must use the Innocence like a tool to make it do what they want, unlike the parasitic type who simply lash out with the part of their body that is their Innocence. *'Parasitic Type': Innocence is a rare form of Innocence. Anti-Akuma Weapons invoked from this type are typically made from part of the Accommodator's body, such as a limb, as the Innocence is actually infused with the body of the Accommodator. Though the Innocence-infused area in question is not made of tissues that are actually apart of the human body, the body still recognizes them as being a part of its physical structure. Typically, Exorcists who have parasitic type Innocence have higher synchronization rates; this is because the Innocence is actually part of the Accommodator's body and, thus, they share a closer connection. Parastic type Innocence also has the advantage of being able to heal the Accommodator's body should they be infected by the Akuma Blood Virus, though, after excessive exposure to Akuma blood oil, even parasitic type Exorcists will start to display signs of being infected. Parasitic type Exorcists require a large amount of food for each meal, as the Innocence drains their energy stores rapidly. The Innocence also puts a great strain on their bodies, shortening their life-spans. Races of ALO: * Outside System Skills (OuSS): * Sword Skills (SS): * Original Sword Skills: * Magic: Cursed Gear: * Vampire Weapons: * Weapons * Power of the Verse(s) Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful crossover verse with three separate verses containing many powerful and veteran characters. Tiers God Tiers: Planet to Universe level Top Tiers: Continent to Moon/Small Planet level High Tiers: Island to Country level Mid-High Tiers: City to Mountain/Small Island level Low-High Tiers: Multi-City Block to Town level Mid Tiers: Small Building to City Block level Low Tiers: Below Human to Wall level Crossover Voice Cast Main Cast *Bryce Papenbrook - Kazuto Kirigaya/Kirito *Ian Sinclair - Kanda Yu *Jason Liebrecht - Lavi Bookman Jr. *Luci Christian - Lenalee Lee *Micah Solusod - Yuichiro Hyakuya *Todd Haberkorn - Allen Walker Secondary Cast *Alex Moore - Mitsuba Sangu *Austin Tindle - Crowley Eusford *Brittney Karbowski - Timothy Hearst *Cassandra Morris - Suguha Kirigaya/Leafa *Cherami Leigh - Asuna Yuuki/Asuna *Chris Burnett - Yoichi Saotome *Chris Patton - Kane *Christine Marie Cabanos - Keiko Ayano/Silica *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Miranda Lotto *Eric Vale - Arystar Krory III *Felecia Angelle - Shinoa Hiiragi *Ian Sinclair - Shihō Kimizuki *Justin Briner - Mikaela Hyakuya *Kirk Thornton - Ryōtarō Tsuboi/Klein *Michelle Ruff - Shino Asada/Sinon *Patrick Seitz - Andrew Gilbert Mills/Agil *Ray Chase - Eizen *Ray Gestaut - Noise Marie *Sarah Anne Williams - Rika Shinozaki/Lisbeth *Stephanie Sheh - Yui *Taliesin Jaffe - Shiro *Vic Mignogna - Creda Minor Cast *Ben Diskin - Tsukikami *Brad Hawkins - Nea Walker *Charlie Campbell - General Froi Tiedoll *Christopher Bevins - Johnny Gill *Christopher Sabat - General Cross Marian *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Asuramaru *J. Michael Tatum - Komui Lee *Lauren Allison - Chess Belle *Mikaela Krantz - Horn Skuld *R Bruce Elliott - Bookman *Ricco Fajadro - Bak Chang, Makoto Narumi Category:Four World Series Wiki